gislefandomcom-20200213-history
Studio Eviction
Studio eviction happened within May 2008. Gisle's former studio was located in a huge abandoned office and garage complex in Bergen, Norway.http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=278 It will be demolished during the summer and the lot rebuilt. Due to this, Gisle decided to create a mobile studio for his "new beduin adventures". On March 28th 2008 Gisle announced the impeding closure of the Bergen studio and a consequent sale on most of the gear in it. Hardware on sale includes 52 list items, inter alia an Apple Powerbook G5, 3 Roland synthesizers, mixers, media players, the praised Nokia N91http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=124 and a Commodore 64. Some of the hardware will be replaced with portable alternatives, but the amount of gear will be hugely downsized nevertheless. The list was written in Norwegian to better target customers in Bergen. On May 6th 2008 the move was completed, with an announcement on the blog with illustrating the phrase often coined with the studio eviction; moving to the clouds.http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=745 No word on how the sale went was released. Since then, the portable studio has been at Musehagen Botanical Garden and a cottage in Mølen. Sale item list This is a translated version of the original list at the journal. Computers :PC laptops :*Dell Inspiron 8500, 2 GB RAM, 60 GB hard drive. 1920x1080 screen. Ships with Windows XP and a carry bag. Battery used up/outcharged. Was a good machine in 2004. :*Dell Inspiron 8000, 256 MB RAM, 40 GB harddrive. 1440x990 screen. Contains Windows ME, but Windows 2000 or XP can be installed at customer's will. Ships with a carry bag. Battery used up/outcharged. Was a good machine in 2002. :Apple machines :* Apple Powermac G5, Dual 2 GHz, 2 GB RAM, 400 GB total hard disk space, DVD-RW. Original packaging, discs. :* Apple Cinema Display 1680x1050. Original packaging. :* Apple keyboard (Norwegian key layout), mouse etc. Studio gear, synths, mixers, monitors, LP/CD/MC players, etc :Synthesizers :* Roland D-550, rackmount, 5 memory cards. Used with care. Manual. :* Roland JD-800, only studio use, as new. NB: Japanese AC 110V (converter included). Manual. :* Roland JP-8000, with flight case. Toured a lot, synth and case worn and marked by long and faithful service. Key D1 gone. Some of the faders a bit worn and unresponsive. The synth works as it should technically. NB: Japanese AC 110V (converter included). :* Korg Prophecy, used with care in studio. Ribbon wheel controller doesn't send CC in one direction (Z), probably a loose connector. Usual ribbon X/Y works. Manual. :Studio monitors :* 2 x Mackie HR-824 pro reference monitors. Manual. :MIDI :* M-audio Keystation 49e, MIDI keyboard controller, narrow, modified for keyboard/screen placement. Original packaging. :* M-audio Oxygen, mini MIDI keyboard controller, portable. Weared out, since it has been traveling a lot. :Mixers :* Mackie Tapco, Blend 6, 6 channel studio/live mixer. Like new, almost unused. Original packaging. Manual. :* Roland M-160, 16 channel line mixer, rack, used. Some dead/sleeping pots and connections, may just need to be freshed up/bent. :CD player :* 2 x Technics SL-P1000, professional CD player for radio/studio usage. Only used in a radio studio, used with care, as new. Manual. :LP players :* 2 x Technics SL-1200 Mk2, professional turntable for radio/studio/hifi. Only used in a radio studio, used with care, as new. Manual. :* 1 x Technics SL-3210, consumer turntable, well used. :MC players :* 2 x TEAC X-2000M, professional tape player for radio/studio/hifi. Only used in a radio studio, used with care, as new. Manual. :* 62 x tapes. Different manufacturers, including TDK, Maxell and Sony. :Cassette players :* 2 x TEAC V-900X, professional cassette player for radio/studio/hifi. Only used in a radio studio, used with care, as new. Manual. :* 100+ cassettes, recorded or empty. :Minidisc :* Sony MZ-R30, portable minidisc recorder, with adapter. Batteries have almost no capacity left. :* A case, extra battery pack, storage box and 10 discs (room for 25). :Microphones :* Behringer B-1 microphone, with a case and a filter. :* Mic stand and boom, incredibly normal. :Studio Inventory :* 150 sounddampening(?) triangular foam pyramids, for wall mounting. Reduces reflection in the room. (Originally used by Børre Sætre during "Festspillene i Bergen".) :* Quik Lok keyboard stand, 2 levels, worn, lots of touring, bulky, but stable, works ok. :*Laptop stage-flight. Large custom built stage from Rufo to pack pakke up/down a table for stage usage. :Div :* 2 x Alesis AirFX infrared motion effects. Worn, but works. :* Turbosound Slic In-Ears stereo headphones (unused) :* Lots of cables/plugs that I will not list Games, phones, components and retro gear :Game consoles :* Sony PlayStation 2, controller, 8 MB memory card, 5 games. :* Sony PlayStation 1, controller, 2 games; Resident Evil 2 & 3. :* Sony PSP, 1 GB memory card, 8 games. :* Nintendo Gameboy Color, 5 games. :Mobile phones :* Nokia N91 music phone, 4 GB storage. Some scratches in display as normal after some use. :* Sony Ericsson K700i. Battery seems to be broken, think it works on AC power. :RAM :* 2 x 256 Mb, 200 pins, SO - DIMM, DDR RAM (from a Dell Inspiron 8500) :* 2 x 1024 Mb, 200 pins, SO - DIMM, DDR2 RAM (from a Macbook Pro) :Retro :* Commodore 64, works. :* 2 x Commodore 1084 color monitor. :* Commodore tapedrive (unknown whether it works, have only used cartridge). :* C64 joysticks, cables. :* Prophet64, synth/sequencer cartridge for modern music production on C64. :* Zinclair ZX Spectrum, never tried it. Miscellaneous :Div toys :* Roboquad, remote controlled/autonomus robot Manual. :* TV Beeboo, a smart filterbox to mount on TV screens to create a calm, wavy motion :Furniture :* IKEA Jerker office/studio desk, with two shelves and speaker arms. :* Other typical office furniture; 1 desk, 1 table, 2 chairs, 2 soft chairs, some shelves. I do not expect to sell these, but if someone is in a start-up phase: come get it in April. :Trash :Either uninteresting, useless or worn. Thrown away unless someone wants to circuit-bend. :*2 x Commodore Amiga 500, broken. Memory etc may be lifted. :* Behringer mixer MX602A, 8 channel mixer, I think it's just the power supply that is broken. :*Bosch DVD-player, think it works References External Links * Closure notice and sale item list Category:Uncanny Planet